


Guardian Demon

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Character – Meg<br/>Crowley should never have opened his mouth.<br/>I’m more of a Destiel girl, but if I see an opportunity to make things even slightly shipper I will ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Demon

Crowley had recently made a habit of popping up uninvited whenever they were out of the bunker and on a hunt. Staying in a grubby, little, low budget motel room again. The thing that’s annoying Castiel the most is that the king of hell has made more of a habit of turning up when Sam and Dean aren’t there. For no reason other than he knows he can get what must be a satisfying rise for him out of the angel.

“Who was that stupid child of a demon the three of you used to run around with? You know the one, she crashed Deans beloved car into that hospital sign when you were dealing with the leviathans.” Crowley asked from his position at the small table, toying with one of the empty beer bottle left there from the night before.  
  
“Her name was Meg.” Castiel growled through gritted teeth. Clenching both of his hands where they were hidden under the sleeves of his trench coat into tight fists.

“Ah, yes. Meg, pretty little thing really… I wish I hadn’t have had to kill her.” He sighed dramatically. “But you of all people should know how that is, I mean all the angels you’ve killed in your time with the Winchesters alone!”

“At least I know the names of my kind that I’ve killed.”  
Crowley turned a piercing gaze on the angel, “She went against her own kind.”

“So did I!” Castiel used his grace to throw Crowley against the wall and keep him pinned there, despite his struggles. “She took care of me when she didn’t have to! She got a job as a nurse, worked at a hospital for weeks, months! She didn’t have to do any of that! She was a good person! Not just some other demon that went against you! She was doing what she thought was right!”

“Aw, miss her do we angel?” Crowley smirked. “Or should I say, what was it she used to call you? Clarence?”

“Shut up!” Castiel tensed his fingers causing Crowley to choke a little, “You don’t know what it is to be a good person. You weren’t one when you were human and you’re not one now.”

Crowley just smirked.

“She saved Dean’s life when she didn’t have to, she took care of me when she didn’t have to, tolerated everything I did and said. No matter how stupid, or childish, or crazy it was.”

“Hey Cas,” Dean called around the door as he and Sam returned, food in hand and looking pleased with whatever progress they had made.

“What the hell is Crowley doing here?” Sam stopped short, still holding the door.

“Leaving.” Crowley answered bluntly and Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel glared at the king of hell.

“Goodbye. Clarence.”

Castiel growled and launched himself at what was now empty air.

“Cas? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Castiel sat down on one of the beds and sighed, a mixture of frustration and relief.

“Whatever it is that he’s said to you, you know he’s just being a dick right?” Dean asked, setting the food down on the table and watching the angel closely. “He’s just pathetic and feeling sorry for himself because he’s so lonely that he has to go and prey on people who are happy, like us.” Dean grinned.

Castiel smiled up at the two brothers, yes he was happy. And Crowley wasn’t going to take that from him.


End file.
